Datenshi Ryoushi
Datenshi Ryoushi is a man from the Land of Demons and the Ryoushi Clan, a clan of demon hunters. His main claim to fame is that he is the most successful demon hunter from his clan. His father was said to have died before he was born off in battle and only his mother raised him, however everyone always saw something a little off with him. The truth behind this was found out when he was 8 that his father had not actually died but was a demon. When his clan found this out they attempted to kill the "abomination" but his mother intervened and gave him time to run. His fleeing eventually led him to nowhere as his clan controlled most of the land, with nowhere to turn he laid down to accept defeat. Fate happened to intervene however as a quite normal looking demon appeared before him, It was his father. The demon offered him refuge until he was ready to fight on his own which Datenshi hesitantly accepted. He lived with his father for 10 years until he was 18 and finally ready to face the world. He currently resides as the club seat of the crime syndicate known as Dead Man's Hand. Appearance Datenshi Ryoushi definitely stands out in a crowd and not just because of his height. Datenshi's whole body radiates an unnatural vibe, some say it's just killing internet but others believe it is much more. His mouth is usually fixed in a small smile of frown, nothing to big. His eyes are another factor that sets him apart from others due to his heterochromia, his left eye is a deep dark blue while his right is a lighter red. His hair is a dark shade of blue that resembles the depths of the sea. His normal attire is a fishnet shirt and black pants covered by a large black cloak made of darkness. Personality History Early Life Datenshi Ryoushi was born half demon but never knew it. His father was a wise demon that sympathized with humans and eventually fell in love with his mother. When he was born though only his mother, Nagare was there. He was told that his father had left them for unknown reasons when he was old enough. One day when Datenshi was eight he walked into his home to find two men waiting for him, they had apparently observed his exceptional use of Kiki without proper training and were suspicious of him. The men took him to an exam room where a medical ninja looked into him and found definite traces of demon. The officials were outraged at this and sentenced him and his mother to a public execution, upon finding his mother they took Datenshi to her for a final goodbye. His mother leaned into his ear and told him everything about him, how his father was a demon, that he was part demon, and that he must locate his father. His mother created a distraction using her dark release, allowing Datenshi to escape from the village, he gathered his Kiki and ran with all his might until he finally collapsed of exhaustion. Upon waking he found himself within a cave with a strange man looming over him. The man revealed himself to be his father Shiu, the demon of limbo. Abilities and Powers Datenshi was trained by a demon giving him a very different type of fighting than normal humans. It is more ferocious and unpredictable than a normal style due to his usage and mastery of Kiki Ninjutsu Datenshi's only ninjutsu is Dark Release which he inherited from his mother. His proficiency with this nature is phenomenal. His training with his father allowed him to utilize this to its full extent. Using dark release Datenshi is capable of creating constructs such as spikes, weapons, or terrain modifications. He can also draw more powerful darkness from actual shadows of objects and pure darkness, these are more powerful than his standard ones. He can also create smokescreens or area's of complete darkness. Inside these areas people cannot sense him but he can sense them, he can also move faster in them as well. Datenshi wears a cloak made of shadows at almost all times, this cloak provides a strong defense of layered shadows and allows him to instantly use them as well as use them to attack people hitting him and create things inside his cloak. Due to the malleability and variety of what it can be used for, there is no end to what Datenshi can do. Datenshi's most powerful skill with this release lies in his extreme level of manipulation. If his shadows are cut apart or deflected he can keep manipulating them, even on a microscopic level. Unless they are erased their remnants will persist forever. He can also absorb any jutsu that touches his shadows and redirect it towards his opponents. Taijutsu Datenshi was taught taijutsu by his father and developed a more demonic style of it called Berserk Fist. This style was based off his demonic abilities and mastery in the usage of Kiki. Berserk fist is a combination of claw strikes and sharp kick with lots of acrobatics, Datenshi will usually create red claws on his hands and feet out of Kiki to enhance this. Due to the power that it gave these claws they could block and even cut weapons as well as provide wounds to enemies. His style was also surprising and unpredictable due to the lack of patterns as well as the acrobatics. He can also enhance his power by adding Kiki to his muscles to make them stronger and more resistant as well as less prone to fatigue. In addition to this he can use his Kiki to jump off the air itself, allowing him to move in multiple directions, extremely quickly. Kenjutsu At the age of 7 Datenshi began to learn the way of the sword, he was making good progress in his training before he was forced to flee his clan. His father was an experienced swordsman and taught him more of the advanced ways to use it but Datenshi mostly figured it out his style on his own. Datenshi wields a one sided katana with a gold hassle extending from the hilt, the guard is in the shape of a lotus and the blade is engraved with the words No Return. Datenshi is masterful at combining Kiki with his blade and can use it to enhance his cutting power tremendously. He also uses two long black rods that extend out of his sleeves, they look like Black Receivers but are actually made of darkness. Datenshi will usually use these before resorting to his sword. Demon Side Due to his father being a demon and his mother a human Ryoushi is a half demon giving him various boosts in power as well as resistances to various things. Though in the land he lives in his demonic heritage is a sin and he was run out of his clan with a bounty placed on his head. Due to this and his father's training he is extremely well versed in the usage of Kiki, so good that he can briefly give it physical shape. Demonic Powers Datenshi was born with no demonic powers but due to his nature as a demon he can take the powers of other demons through the Demon Assimilation Technique, however he is limited to only five as he is not a full demon. Portal Creation This ability was Datenshi's first demonic one and was taken from the demon of portals Quaerere. This allowed him to create two portals at any point that linked to another and allowed him to deflect attacks, teleport, and even create one to block things or use as a platform since it was a solid rift that led to nothing. Relationships Trivia